No digas que fue un sueño
by Convulsiva
Summary: Rey ha decidido exiliarse en Ach To para continuar su camino como Jedi. Estudiando los textos más antiguos, una noche descubre que existe un ritual para resucitar a un fantasma en la fuerza. Lo que ella no sabe, es que este ritual traerá graves consecuencias en la FUERZA. #REYLO
1. PRÓLOGO

Los hechos transcurren tres meses después de TRoS.

Rey ha continuado su camino Jedi. Después del fallecimiento de Ben Solo, decide exiliarse en Ach To para continuar estudiando el legado Jedi. Una noche, y sin ella pretenderlo, descubre que hay una forma de traer a un fantasma de la fuerza a la vida, y toma la decisión de resucitarle. Lo que Rey no sabe, es que este ritual podría traer graves consecuencias...

#REYLO


	2. I

Rey sintió el suave sonido de una respiración a su espalda. Se giró sobre ella misma, y observó que, a la luz de la llama de una vela, él se encontraba de nuevo allí, con ella, en su cama. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla sin que ella pudiese controlarlo. Los últimos tres meses había tenido la misma visión: una espalda musculada, con múltiples cicatrices. Un pelo negro azabache que caía ligeramente por el cuello de aquel hombre que dormía apaciblemente. Pero cuando ella se disponía a tocarle, se despertaba. Y allí estaba de nuevo. Sola. En la húmeda y solitaria isla de Ach To.

El sonido del viento se colaba por las ventanas y las grietas de las rocas. Si guardaba silencio, podía escuchar las gotas de lluvia tintinear contra la puerta metálica de su choza. Las olas del mar, rugían contra el acantilado, donde ella solía entrenar cada mañana.

Sintió un escalofrío y decidió taparse con la manta de lana. Respiró profundamente y volvió a cerrar sus ojos. Debía descansar. Mañana le esperaba otro día de duro estudio.

Esa era la rutina de una Rey que, tras todo lo vivido, había decidido exiliarse durante un tiempo, mientras trataba de recobrar la fortaleza perdida. Todavía recordaba la conversación con un compungido Finn, que la miraba, sin entender que es lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

_**-Rey, no te vayas**_\- le dijo él, tratando de imponer seguridad. _**Por favor…**_

_**-Debo hacerlo, Finn.** **Debo cumplir con mi destino. Convertirme en una verdadera Jedi** _– decía ella menos convencida que su amigo, mientras empacaba sus cosas. No podía ni mirarle a la cara.

_**-Rey**_ – dijo él sacándole de la mano uno de los libros que la jedi estaba a punto de guardar. _**Huir no es la solución a tus problemas. Sé que…**_-hizo una pausa y respiró profundo – _**que lo que has vivido te ha marcado.**_

Ella le miró. Sentía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar en cualquier momento.

_**-Pero tienes que superarlo** _– dijo Finn levantándose y cruzándose de brazos. T_**ú no eres así. Desde que volvimos de la batalla de Exogol has estado como…**_– paró de nuevo tratando de buscar la palabra adecuada-_**…perdida.**_

-_**Tú no sabes nada de mí** _– dijo ella mientras se levantaba para enfrentarle. _**Crees que me conoces, y como ya te dije hace unos meses, no me conoce nadie. La única persona…**_

Ella se calló. No quería continuar por ese camino. Su amigo Finn fruncía el ceño, esperando que ella terminase su frase.

_**-Dilo**_ – le dijo él de forma irónica. _**¿Él te conoce?** _– Soltó una carcajada y puso sus manos en la cintura - _**¿De verdad? Era un asesino, Rey. Todo lo que te dijo o te hizo pensar, era una mentira.**_

_**-Tú no sabes nada** _– susurró ella, sintiendo que de continuar la conversación, acabaría estallando en mil pedazos, e hiriendo a su amigo. _**Mejor dejémoslo. Tengo que continuar aquí…**_

_**-Si** _– dijo él fríamente – _**mejor dejémoslo aquí. Y, ¿sabes qué?**_

Ella giró su rostro hacia él.

-_**Tienes razón. No te conozco.**_

* * *

Se giró sobre sí misma, y un recuerdo pasó por su mente, tan fugaz, como la lágrima que minutos antes había caído por su rostro.

_**"La próxima vez que nos veamos, tomarás mi mano"**_

Ella se castigaba, una y otra vez, recordando cada conversación que había mantenido con él. Cada pelea con sus sables. Cada mirada. Cada gesto. Cada palabra. Por su mente solo pasaba la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué no tomé su mano cuando tuve la oportunidad? Ahora era demasiado tarde. Él ya no estaba. Se había ido. Y para ser francos, si él ya no estaba en el mundo de los vivos era por su culpa. Él había dado su vida por ella literalmente. Y Rey, no se consideraba merecedora de ese regalo. Sin poder evitarlo, pensaba continuamente que ojalá ella hubiese muerto aquella noche.

Lo había hablado en multitud de ocasiones con Finn. Su amigo trataba de convencerla de que Kylo Ren había causado demasiado mal en la galaxia, y que su destino, era desaparecer de este mundo. Rey sentía que no podía sincerarse con nadie, ni siquiera con Finn. ¿Cómo explicarle que Kylo Ren, la persona que había marcado su espalda, a punta de espada laser en la base Starkiller, era la misma que había perdonado su vida, y le había ofrecido la posibilidad de formar una familia? Casi siempre, estas conversaciones terminaban de la misma forma. Rey acababa dando una respuesta poco convincente y la conversación sobre Kylo Ren/Ben Solo moría en ese momento. Poe solía decir: "a los muertos hay que dejarlos descansar". Rey opinaba lo mismo, y por ese motivo, después de aquello, nunca había tratado de conectar con su fantasma. Pero, ¿Quién dejaba descansar a los vivos? A aquellos que se quedaban sufriendo la agonía de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Es por ese motivo, que un día recogió sus bártulos, y robando una nave de la Resistencia, se marchó de la base para no volver.

Se levantó y frotó sus ojos. Divisó la pared que tenía en frente y observó con detalle el agujero que su bláster había dejado año y medio atrás, cuando por primera vez, había compartido un enlace en la fuerza con él. Tomó uno de sus libros Jedi y lo observó. Casi podía recitar los textos que figuraban en aquel volumen. Estaba tocando con las yemas de sus dedos la tapa de piel, cuando una voz la sobresaltó.

**-¿No puedes dormir?**

Rey se giró con el libro en su mano. Era el Maestro Skywalker.

**-Supongo que la tormenta es demasiado fuerte** – dijo ella, sonriendo levemente. **¿Y usted?**

Luke Skywalker sonrío afablemente y negó con la cabeza.

-R**ey, los fantasmas de la Fuerza no precisamos dormir. Somos energía.** Hizo una pausa, observando el libro que su aprendiz llevaba en la mano. **¿Así que estás estudiando el tomo del Mundo entre los Mundos?**

Ella miró de nuevo el libro, y se sonrojó levemente. Sentía que su maestro era consciente de cada pensamiento que pasaba por su cabeza. Dejó el libro en el mismo sitio, y carraspeo, tratando de sonar decidida.

-**Ha sido una coincidencia** – se excusó ella.

-**Rey…** – dijo cariñosamente el Maestro. **Debes dejar morir el pasado. Déjalo ir, lo que sea que te está atormentando. Lo que pasó no fue culpa tuya. Un verdadero Jedi no siente enojo, ira o rabia. Sólo deja ir sus sentimientos para vivir en paz.**

-**Lo sé maestro** – contestó ella cerrándose en banda a continuar la conversación. **Tiene razón. Lo mejor es que descanse, mañana será otro día.**

Le dio la espalda y se metió en la cama, tapándose de nuevo con la colcha. Cerró los ojos y sintió que el Maestro se había desvanecido de nuevo.

-**Nunca seré una verdadera Jedi** – susurró para sus adentros - **Nunca seré una verdadera Jedí sin tí.**


	3. II

_**Rey…**_

Frunció el ceño al escuchar su nombre. Estaba boca arriba, en su cama, con el brazo tapándole los ojos.

_**Rey…**_

Abrió lentamente los ojos y dejó que sus pupilas se adaptaran a la luz del día. ¿Se había quedado dormida?

Se incorporó de un impulso y observó la cabaña. La luz del sol brillaba, y entraba a raudales por las ventanas. Comprobó el escritorio que se encontraba a los pies de su cama, y vio todos sus libros desparramados. Al lado de uno de ellos, una muñeca de trapo. Se frotó su ojo derecho y bostezó. Fue en ese momento cuando se sintió desnuda. Miro sus brazos, ya sin vendas, y su pecho desnudo. Se sintió avergonzada y recogió su manta con ambas manos, cubriéndose, a pesar de que se encontraba sola.

Rey estaba muy confundida. Anoche se había acostado con ropa. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Tampoco había dejado sus libros así, colocados de esa forma. Y esa muñeca de trapo… Definitivamente, algo extraño estaba sucediendo.

Un suave olor a comida llenó sus fosas nasales. ¿Qué hora era?, y lo más importante, ¿Por qué olía a comida? Desde su llegada a Ach To, las cuidadoras ancestrales habían decidido abandonar la isla, pues no tenían buena relación con la futura Jedi. Rey sabía a ciencia cierta que en esa isla solo vivía ella.

_**Rey…**_

Se giró bruscamente. El sonido de esa voz le resultaba familiar. Era una voz masculina. ¿Podía ser?

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió, y la cegó momentáneamente. Asustada, vio una silueta que se cernía sobre ella. El sonido de unas botas pesadas, retumbaban en el suelo de madera de aquella choza. Esa silueta, llevaba un saco lleno de peces, que dejó caer en el suelo, mientras se apresuraba hacia su cama, donde estaba ella, desnuda y vulnerable. Y entonces, cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la nueva claridad, supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas. Ben Solo se cernía sobre ella, observándola con cierta extrañeza.

-_**Rey **_– dijo él - _**¿Qué haces?**_

Ella balbuceo mientras sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón dejaría de latir. Se apretó fuertemente la sábana al saber que estaba desnuda frente a él. El color de sus mejillas se había vuelto rojo carmesí. Y allí seguía, observándole con los ojos muy abiertos, el ceño fruncido, y boca abierta.

_**-Hola…**_

Rey cerró la boca y relajó su rostro. Le observó más de cerca. Ben estaba tal y como lo recordaba. Su pelo negro, ligeramente humedecido, caía en suaves ondas sobre su rostro. La cicatriz de su rostro había desaparecido, y su piel pálida, continuaba teniendo aquellos pequeños lunares que a ella, tanto le hubiera gustado contar y besar.

_**-¿Esto es un sueño?**_ – dijo ella confusa.

Ben frunció el ceño y echó su rostro hacia atrás. Rey buceo en sus pensamientos. Él estaba todavía más confundido que ella.

_**-¿Un sueño?**_ – le preguntó con una leve sonrisa.

Ella extendió una mano a su rostro, y aun teniendo muchas dudas, le tocó con las yemas de sus dedos. Era tan real… Su piel era cálida, podía notar la humedad salada del mar en su piel. Probablemente, venía de pescar en el muelle. Él recogió el testigo y posó su mano sobre la de ella, permitiendo que se intensificara la caricia. Ben cerró los ojos ante aquel contacto tan íntimo. Ella se sintió en casa, por fin. Después, él abrió los ojos y fijó sus ojos castaños en ella. Su determinación era evidente.

_**-Es un sueño**_ – confirmó él.

Rey dejó caer su mano. ¿Cómo podía ser aquello un sueño? Era real. Tocarle, sentir su olor, escuchar su voz y su respiración…

_**-No…-**_susurró ella sintiendo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos. _**No, por favor.**_

Él la miró y tomó la mano de ella, que descansaba a un lado de la cama. La agarró fuerte, como si fuera la última vez que la volvería a tocar.

_**-Esto es un sueño. Un recuerdo…**_ – dijo él, confirmado la decepción de Rey.

**-¿Por qué?** – dijo ella echándose hacia delante, apresurándose a saber la verdad_**. ¿Por qué se siente tan real?**_

Ben Solo no dijo nada. Solo observó su rostro. Ella también focalizó toda su atención en cada detalle de sus facciones. Presto especial atención a los labios que meses atrás había besado. En esa milésima de segundo, Rey se había sentido la mujer más afortunada de la Galaxia.

_**-¿Qué puedo hacer?**_ – preguntó ella con desesperación. _**Ben, desde que no estás…-**_ hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente. No quería llorar. No en ese momento.

_**-En los viejos libros de la orden Jedi existe un ritual ancestral. Un ritual que permitiría devolver la vida a un fantasma en la Fuerza.**_

Rey fijó su mirada en él. Quería escuchar cada palabra con suma atención. Ben Solo la observó con ternura, y dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa. Continuó tomando su mano tan fuerte como antes.

_**-Rey, si decides traerme de vuelta, debes saber que ello podría traer grandes consecuencias…**_

_**-No me importan las consecuencias**_ – dijo ella, interrumpiéndole. Era cierto. En ese momento, Rey hubiese dado su vida por traerle de vuelta. _**¿Cómo lo encuentro? Llevo meses buscando la respuesta en los libros, y todavía no la he encontrado. Dímelo, por favor.**_

_**-Busca en tus recuerdos Rey. Tú ya sabes la respuesta. Está ahí, en los**_ libros – dijo él soltando su agarre y tomando con ambas manos el rostro de su amada, que le miraba como nunca nadie le había mirado.

_**-Te quiero**_ – dijo ella sin pensar. Era un sentimiento que había llevado enterrado tanto tiempo, que no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de, por fin, confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

_**-Lo sé**_ –dijo él al más puro estilo Solo.

Ben se acercó lentamente a ella y la besó. Cuando sus labios se tocaron, ella sintió tocar el cielo. Impulsivamente, agarró con sus manos la camisa que el llevaba puesta, y lo atrajo más hacia ella. La sábana que cubría su desnudez cayó en sus piernas, revelando sus pechos, pequeños, pero bien dispuestos. Él también intensificó su tacto, y dejó caer su mano izquierda por el cuello de ella, mientras su lengua pedía permiso para acceder. La respiración entre ambos se hizo más intensa cuando él tocó su pecho izquierdo y un suave gemido salió de la boca de Ben. Ella se retiró momentáneamente para recuperar el aire, y continuar con el beso. Y entonces, se dio cuenta.

Estaba sola. De nuevo. En la verdadera cabaña de Ach To. La luz de la vela tintineaba, y dejaba entrever el orden dispuesto de sus libros, perfectamente colocados, encima del escritorio. No había rastro de la muñeca de trapo. Se miró y comprobó que estaba, de nuevo vestida.

Como si un resorte se activara en ella, se levantó de su cama dando un traspié. Se abalanzó sobre su escritorio, y comenzó a disponer los libros por todo el largo de su mesa de estudio. Buscó con el dedo el volumen que precisaba. No tardó en reconocerlo, pues eran demasiados días leyendo sus páginas. Lo tomó entre sus manos, y como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, lo abrió con sigilo, observando sus páginas lentamente.

Se pasó horas buscando el ritual sagrado que Ben Solo le había mencionado en sueños. Pero allí, no había nada que ella no supiera ya. Releyó cada párrafo, e incluso las anotaciones realizadas por todas las generaciones de Jedi, incluyendo al Maestro Skywalker.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, y todavía no había encontrado nada. Se puso las manos en la cabeza, revolviéndose la melena, y maldiciéndose por ser tan estúpida que no era capaz de encontrar el ritual que el fantasma de Ben Solo había tenido a bien indicarle en sueños.

**-Argh** – dijo ella apartando el libro de un manotazo, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo.

**-Maldita sea **– dijo Rey murmurando para sí misma. **Estúpido libro que…**

Y entonces se percató. Al caer, el libro se había desprendido de sus tapas de piel, y al hacerlo, un trozo de pergamino había asomado por una de las grietas de la cubierta. Tiró de ella, lo más delicadamente que pudo, y extrajo un trozo de papel. Parecía muy antiguo, y éste, estaba muy arrugado. Al desplegarlo observó que las letras y los dibujos estaban prácticamente borrados, pero todavía se conservaba lo suficientemente bien como para leerlo.

**-¡Rey! **

La voz la sobresaltó, haciendo que Rey utilizase la Fuerza para alcanzar el sable láser que reposaba en el lado izquierdo de su cama.

**-¡Deja eso inmediatamente!** – pidió Luke con voz amenazante.

Rey se sorprendió al ver al Maestro Skywalker allí plantado, a plena luz del día. Normalmente, cuando recibía la visita de los fantasmas de la Fuerza, era en sus momentos de meditación, o en plena noche, cuando su congoja le impedía dormir.

-**Maestro…**-dijo ella, apagando el sable láser. **¿Qué hace aquí?**

Su maestro la miró con una mezcla de dureza y desaprobación.

**-Todos los Jedi hemos sentido una perturbación en la Fuerza. Lo que has encontrado es el ritual que no puede ser nombrado. Deja eso inmediatamente, y olvídate de que lo has visto alguna vez.**

Rey le miró furiosa. Sentía de nuevo, que nadie más la entendía.

**-No** – dijo ella con autoridad. **No lo haré.**

**-Rey. Ese ritual es propio de los Sith. Devolverle la vida a un muerto es ANTINATURAL** – Hizo una pausa y trató de reconducir la conversación. **Devolverle la vida a un fantasma podría ocasionar un desequilibrio en la Fuerza. Las consecuencias serían imprevisibles. ¡Ni siquiera puedes saber si Ben volverá a ser como tú le recuerdas!**

Rey dio un paso hacia adelante y se encaró a su Maestro. ¡Él no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos! Ella era la última Jedi, que se había alzado contra el Emperador Palpatine, su propio abuelo, para vencerle y traer la paz y el equilibrio a la Galaxia. Y gracias a ese sacrificio, Ben Solo no estaba con ella. Lo que restablecería el equilibrio definitivamente sería traerle a la vida.

**-Voy a llevar a cabo el ritual. Con o sin su aprobación** – dijo ella finalmente. **No quiero enfrentarme a usted, pero lo haré si no me deja elección.**

**-Rey, esto no va a salir de la forma que tú crees **– dijo Luke Skywalker señalando el libro. **No cometas el error de no escuchar a tu Maestro.**

**-Usted…**-dijo ella acercándose a él en tono amenazante. Usted abandonó la esperanza en la Galaxia. **Usted se exilió en esta maldita isla y no fue capaz de enfrentar el miedo de reencontrarse con su sobrino, ¡porque USTED fue el causante de que Ben Solo cayera en el lado oscuro!**

El grito de Rey retumbo en la cabaña y en los confines del archipiélago donde se encontraba. Respiró profundamente y añadió.

**-Cumpliré con mi deber.**

Luke retrocedió un paso, y cerró sus labios en una fina línea. Fue en ese momento que comprendió que estaba todo perdido, y que la Jedi haría lo que hiciese falta para devolverle la vida a Ben Solo.

**-Solo espero que no te arrepientas –** dijo Luke.

Lo último que vio de su Maestro antes de que éste desapareciera es la mirada de desaprobación.

Rey tiró la espada láser en su dirección, pero el Fantasma de Luke ya no se encontraba allí.


	4. III

_-Rey…_

Esa voz.

Ella abrió los ojos y respiró muy hondo. Se incorporó en la cama, mientras posaba una mano en su pecho y trataba de calmar el latido de su corazón completamente descontrolado.

_-Despierta…_

Esa voz le resultaba familiar.

Rey tomó su bláster con la Fuerza y apuntó a varias direcciones. Su respiración, todavía agitada, resonaba por toda la estancia.

-**No hay miedo, solo paz **– murmuró para sí misma, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Pudo divisar una pequeña sombra que se movía ligeramente por su derecha y la apuntó. La persona que tenía en frente no debía medir más de 1 metro 40. Frunció el ceño.

-**No te muevas** – pidió Rey, amenazando con el cañón de su bláster y apuntando hacia ella.

La persona que, hasta ahora, se refugiaba en la penumbra de su habitación, dio un paso hacia adelante.

**-¡Para!** – dijo Rey. **Si vuelves a dar un paso, voy a disparar.**

La persona siguió avanzando ante la incredulidad de Rey. No lo pensó demasiado, cuando de nuevo, observó que el individuo daba otro paso hacia delante. Disparó el gatillo, y la luz pulsada del bláster salió a toda velocidad del cañón.

Rey pudo ver y sentir todo a cámara lenta: La luz brillante roja saliendo de su bláster, el sonido del disparo, que tardó en llegar un segundo más tarde, su propia respiración y el latido de su corazón desbocado…

Lo que vino después todavía la sorprendió más. Una pequeña mano se irguió ante ella y consiguió paralizar el disparo certero de la Jedi.

**-¿Cómo…?** – dijo Rey susurrando, totalmente anonadada de la muestra de control en la Fuerza que acababa de presenciar.

**-No lo vuelvas a hacer** – dijo la voz.

Rey frunció el ceño, mientras continuaba apuntando con su bláster.

**-¿Qué eres?** – dijo Rey. **Muéstrate a la luz.**

La pequeña criatura, que continuaba manteniéndose en la seguridad que le daba la oscuridad de la cabaña, dio otro paso más hacia adelante, y con movimientos lentos, dejó caer la capucha de la capa que tapaba su rostro.

Para asombro de Rey, la persona que tenía enfrente, no era más que una niña de 10 u 11 años. La pequeña, tenía los ojos color miel, la piel pálida y el cabello negro azabache, lustroso y brillante. Su pelo estaba recogido en un moño hecho con trenzas de varios mechones. Rey recordó a la difunta Leia Organa, y un sentimiento de tristeza y añoranza se instaló en su pecho.

**-¿Quién eres?** – preguntó Rey, suavizando el tono e incorporándose más en la cama. Estaba tan sorprendida…

**-¿Yo?** – la niña mostró una sonrisa y prosiguió – **Yo soy tú.**

La boca de Rey se cerró en una fina línea. Observó con detalle a la niña que tenía enfrente. ¿A qué se refería? La niña dio varios pasos al frente y se mostró completa ante una Rey, todavía perpleja.

**-Yo soy tú. Porque tú eres mi madre** – dijo la niña, mientras activaba su sable de luz.

Rey la observó encender el sable de luz carmesí y le devolvió la mirada. ¿Cómo podía ser esa niña tan mayor hija suya? Era imposible. Rey había sido varias veces forzada en Jakku por los comerciantes, pero nunca había engendrado un hijo. La Jedi estaba segura de que, fuera lo que fuera esa pequeña, no era real.

La niña soltó una gran carcajada, siendo éste el primer signo infantil que vio en ella, y acto seguido, apuntó con su sable hacia la garganta de Rey.

-**Soy tan real como el calor que sientes en tu cuello ante la cercanía de mi sable **– la niña hizo una pausa y la observó de arriba abajo, mostrando un ligero deje de decepción Rey frunció el ceño. Se preguntaba porque no tomaba su sable láser y se defendía. Algo dentro de ella se lo impidió.

La pequeña niña continuaba observándola.

**-Maté a papá porque era débil e insensato. Y ahora – **hizo una pequeña pausa, como si quisiera recrearse en su discurso** \- te mataré a ti. Solo así seré quien estoy destina a ser.**

Cuando la niña alzó su sable para dar el golpe certero, Rey despertó de su sueño.

Se incorporó rápidamente y observó aturdida la inmensidad del Universo, que se expandía ante ella. Ya no recordaba que se había quedado dormida en el asiento del piloto, mientras se encontraba a bordo del Halcón Milenario. Estaba viajando a la velocidad de la luz hacia su próximo destino. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la silla y se secó con el dorso de su mano el sudor de su frente.

Desde hacía varios días, cada vez que conseguía conciliar el sueño, sufría pesadillas, pero ninguna como la que acababa de tener. Se asustó al pensar que había cierta dosis de realidad en el sueño que acababa de tener. La niña se parecía bastante a ella. Esos ojos eran indudablemente de Rey. Pero también se asemejaba a Ben. Ese pelo, negro como la noche, solo podía pertenecer al joven Solo.

En el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo que la pequeña le había dicho en el sueño era cierto, que ella era hija de Rey y Ben. Pero, ¿por qué querría una niña tan pequeña acabar con la vida de sus padres?

El Halcón Milenario salió del hiperespacio, y la Jedi dejó sus pensamientos para centrarse en lo que tenía ante ella. =Observó un planeta rojizo, de tamaño pequeño, que orbitaba en medio de la nada, salvo por la compañía de tres lunas. Había llegado a su destino. Había llegado a Mustafar.

Media hora más tarde, había aterrizado en un valle, cuya vegetación estaba completamente calcinada en cenizas. A lo lejos, se alzaba el antiguo castillo de Darth Vader, abuelo de Kylo Ren. Encendió su sable de luz y comenzó a caminar en aquella dirección. La intuición le decía que muy pronto su sueño se haría realidad y Ben Solo estaría de nuevo en ella.

Tardo varias horas en llegar hasta la fortaleza. Cuando la hizo, admiró la envergadura de aquel baluarte. Podía llegar a entender porque aquel lugar era el sitio más preciado del ya extinto Vader. El castillo era muy alto, y una columna de lava caía por el centro del mismo, dándole un aspecto de siniestra majestuosidad.

Dio unos pasos y se dirigió hacia la pesada puerta de metal, que se alzaba varios metros por encima de ella. Empujó con fuerza, y la oscuridad, mezclada con el olor a magma y ceniza, invadió sus sentidos. Por primera vez, Rey sintió que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Había algo dentro de ella que le decía que diese un paso atrás, y regresase por donde había venido. Por unos segundos dudó, y el pensamiento de volver a su vida antigua, pasó como una ráfaga por su mente. Quizás, todavía no era tarde. Quizás podía regresar a Ahch To, y continuar su entrenamiento Jedi, tal y como la Fuerza parecía desear. Pero algo, muy dentro de ella, le decía que debía continuar, y llegar hasta el final de todo aquello. Sentía que ella era la única persona en el mundo capaz de devolverle la vida a Ben Solo.

Respiró profundamente, y con las energías renovadas, encendió su sable láser, y más segura que nunca, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos oscuros que podía visualizar con cierta dificultad. Aquel lugar era como un laberinto, lleno de pasadizos, escaleras y salas vacías, en las que parecía no haber habitado nadie durante siglos.

Tras un rato caminando, logró acceder a una sala iluminada por el fuego de la lava que Rey había visto caer sobre la fachada del castillo. El hedor del níquel fundido era tal, que Rey sintió cierta repugnancia.

Observó la estancia, y comprobó que a lo lejos, había una criatura, cubierta con una capa negra, que se encontraba de espaldas a la Jedi. Rey dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro, y otro. Interrumpió su marcha al ver que la figura se giraba sobre sí misma para enfrentarla.

**-¿Quién eres?** – preguntó la criatura, mostrando una leve sorpresa en su rostro. **Durante años, nadie ha visitado este castillo.**

Rey tragó fuerte y prosiguió, lentamente, su marcha hacia ella.

**-Soy Rey** – apretó la empuñadura de su sable y lo colocó en posición de defensa – Rey Skywalker.

La criatura ladeo la cabeza, y Rey detectó en aquella criatura una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa, todo al mismo tiempo.

-**Los Skywalker nacieron en el lado de la Luz** – hizo una pausa y su boca dibujo una fría sonrisa. **Tú no.**

Rey apretó los dientes haciendo que sus labios formasen una delgada línea. Oprimió con más fuerza el sable. Estaba rabiosa. Odiaba ser una Palpatine. Odiaba su linaje, sus genes y su historia familiar, lo cual no dejaba de ser una especie de broma del destino, pues durante toda su vida, Rey había ansiado conocer su línea de sangre y tener un apellido del que enorgullecerse. Ahora, tras conocer su pasado, no tenía nada de lo que había soñado.

Rey observó como la criatura daba unos pasos hacia ella.

-**Ya sé porque has venido**. **Y no puedo darte lo que buscas.**

Rey extendió el sable láser hacia la criatura, impidiéndole seguir avanzando hacia ella. La diferencia de altura era considerable, siendo la Jedi más alta. Clavó sus ojos en ella y habló muy despacio, masticando las palabras, como si Rey pretendiera que no hubiera ningún error en el mensaje que estaba a punto de dar.

**-No me iré de aquí. No me iré sin él - **Sin titubear, añadió - **Vas a darme lo que quiero o….**

La criatura la interrumpió.

**-¿O qué?**

Rey le devolvió la expresión fría. Acercó más aun el sable láser a la cabeza de aquel ser. Un centímetro más y podría clavárselo en el centro del rostro.

**-O te mataré.**

La criatura alzó su mano, y Rey sintió una fuerza que tiraba de ella, obligándola a bajar el brazo que mantenía el sable láser en alto. Observó su mano con sorpresa y le devolvió la mirada. La criatura sonrío de nuevo y dejó entrever unos pequeños dientes afilados. Para sorpresa de Rey, su sable láser amarillo tocó contra el suelo de piedra, provocando un agujero en el suelo. Rey lo apagó sobresaltada y notó, de inmediato, que aquella fuerza que tiraba de ella, se había disipado.

Rey clavó sus ojos en ella. Era poderosa en la Fuerza.

**-Veo tu alma niña. Traer de vuelta a un muerto no es un trabajo sencillo, y el coste del mismo es elevado.**

**-Estoy dispuesta a lo que sea** –afirmó Rey con rotundidad.

En su cabeza podía escuchar las voces de todos los Maestros Jedi rogándole que no tomase aquella decisión.

_-Caerás en el lado oscuro_ – rezó el Maestro Mace Windu.

-_Rey_ – dijo Obi wan – _no continúes por ese camino._

_-Sola siempre estarás_ – dijo Yoda. _A Ben Solo perdimos, a ti no debemos perder._

-_El lado oscuro es poderoso Rey, no te rindas a él_ – pidió Anakin Skywalker.

Ella agitó su cabeza tratando de deshacerse de las voces de los antiguos jedi. Estaba enfadada con ellos. Se dignaban a aconsejarla, a pedirle que no hiciera algo considerado tabú, cuando ellos mismos habían provocado la muerte de Ben Solo, al no socorrerles en el momento que lo precisaron. La voz de la criatura la sacó de sus pensamientos.

**-La vida de un muerto se paga con un gran sacrificio. ¿Estás dispuesta a asumirlo? **

Rey tragó duro.

**-¿Qué tipo de sacrificio?**

**-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento.**

Rey respiró profundamente. Notó de nuevo su corazón palpitando fuerte. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, y una sensación de frío la invadió, a pesar de encontrarse en medio del fuego incandescente.

**-Está bien.**

La criatura sonrío y extendió su mano, indicándole a Rey que le entregase la suya también. Rey extendió su mano izquierda y sintió el frío agarre de la criatura, tomándola por sorpresa cuando con sus dedos huesudos, la obligó a voltear la palma para dejarla completamente extendida y al descubierto.

-**Que así sea** – dijo la criatura clavando una daga en el centro y desgarrándola, haciendo que un río de sangre cállese al suelo. Rey contuvo el grito de dolor.

Y de repente una luz cegadora invadió sus ojos, y sintió que perdía el conocimiento. Se desplomó en el suelo, y todo se volvió oscuro.


	5. IV

Se despertó sobre la mullida cama de Ach To. Frunció el ceño y sintió un gran escozor en la palma de la mano. Abrió los ojos, con dificultad y observó la herida. Gotas de sangre carmesí caían sobre las sábanas, en un goteo constante, casi hipnótico. Roja sangre. Una, dos, tres gotas.

Con un gran dolor de cabeza, y con grandes dificultades para mantener sus ojos abiertos, presionó la herida de su palma con la otra mano, y se mordió el labio para evitar dar un grito.

**-No hay dolor. Solo paz.**

Algo se movió a su izquierda, y eso la hizo reaccionar. Rey inspiró profundamente y se giró sobre sí misma, todavía presionando la herida de la que brotaba sangre. Vio una espalda grande, que se movía con una respiración suave y constante. El pelo negro, brillante y húmedo, caía sobre la almohada, en pequeñas ondulaciones.

Ella contuvo el aliento.

Comenzó a recordar. El castillo de Mustafar, la extraña criatura, la promesa de traer de vuelta a Ben Solo a cualquier precio.

-**Ben…-**susurró ella muy despacio. El temor de que él pudiese desvancerse, como en cada sueño que había tenido en los últimos meses, era real.

El gimió, como si algo le molestase, y se dio vuelta sobre sí mismo. Se quedó tumbado boca arriba, tapando sus ojos con el antebrazo izquierdo.

Rey le observó. Su perfil duro. Su nariz. Sus labios. Los lunares. Bajó su mirada al cuello, y observó la musculatura del mismo, y como ésta se extendía bajo la camiseta negra que el llevaba puesta.

**-Ben…-**dijo ella, acercándose.

Entonces sucedió. Ben retiró el brazo de sus ojos, y los entreabrió ligeramente. Fijó la vista al techo durante unos segundos, y acto seguido, giró su rostro hacia Rey para observarla. Parecía confundido.

Ben se incorporó rápidamente sobre sus brazos, y se quedó sentado, mirándola frente a frente. Su ceño fruncido denotaba lo confuso que él se encontraba en aquel momento.

**-Rey…-**susurró él - **¿Es esto un sueño?**

Ella sonrío, conteniendo las ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Era real?

Ben reparó en Rey, y después en las manos de ella, cubiertas de sangre, que goteaban sobre el traje de color blanco inmaculado que vestía. Se abalanzó sobre ella y cubrió las manos de las joven jedí con las suyas.

Rey se sintió impactada ante el repentino contacto. Bajó sus ojos también y comprobó que pequeñas eran en comparación a las manos de Ben. Sintió como él intensificaba el agarre.

**-Estás sangrando…-**dijo para sí mismo.

Arrancó un trozo de camiseta con su boca y retiró la mano sana de Rey. Observó la herida durante unos segundos, y sus dedos se empaparon de la sangre de la joven. Después, colocó la venda improvisada de manera estratégica y comenzó a vendarla, sin retirar los ojos de ella.

Rey, que no podía mantenerle la mirada, observaba con detalle, como Ben taponaba la herida con la venda. Cuando terminó, él retiró las manos.

Ella miró el vendaje, y pensó que era una fortuna que la tela fuese negra, ya que le daba un aspecto más higiénico a la cura.

**-Lo conseguiste…**\- sururró él, obligando a Rey a salir de sus pensamientos, y por fin, enfrentarle cara a cara.

Alzó la vista y vio a Ben. Sentado en frente de ella. Mirándola, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Su cabello negro azabache, caía sobre los ojos de este. Ella no pudo evitar retirárselo delicadamente con su mano.

Por el contrario, Ben admiró el rostro de la joven que había arriesgado su vida para traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Vio las pecas de Rey que salpicaba su rostro. Las pestañas largas y morenas que enmarcaban sus preciosos ojos de color verde. Su cabello castaño, recogido como de costumbre.

**-Esto es real** – susurró ella. **No es un sueño**.

El asintió y entonces ocurrió algo que a ella le sorprendió. Unas tímidas lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de Ben Solo. Él, con una sonrisa en el rostro, luchaba por no romper a llorar.

Rey no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo fuerte. Como si con ello, pudiese impedir que volvieran a alejarse el uno del otro. Él tardó unos segundos en corresponder su abrazo, pero la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y posó su rostro en la cabeza de ella, aspirando su perfume.

Por fin, se sentía en casa.

Pasaron horas y horas conversando sobre todo lo que había sucedido aquella fatídica noche en Exegol. Sobre la pelea en los restos de la estrella de la muerte. Sobre como ella sintió que la ira y la rabia la consumían en el momento que tomó el sable láser de su contrincante y lo estrelló contra su pecho, y como después, ante Luke Skywalker, reconoció que hubiese sido capaz de dar su vida por él, si hubiese sido necesario.

Ben parecía estar aterrizando y le costaba ser consciente de que, tras muchos meses de espera en lo que llamaban el mundo entre mundos, la Fuerza por fin se había congraciado con él, y con la ayuda de Rey, lo había devuelto a la Galaxia.

Escuchó a Rey relatar cómo tomarían una nave y viajarían a la localización de la Resistencia. Como en el calor de lo que ella consideraba su Hogar, abrirían una escuela Jedi para enseñar a otros jóvenes el Camino de la Fuerza. Podía verla gesticular y hablar rápidamente, atropellando las palabras, entusiasmada, mientras tomaba los antiguos textos Jedi y los apilaba uno encima de otro en la mesa de madera.

Ben se sintió mal por ella. Él no podía volver al lugar que ella llamaba Hogar. No podía encontrarse con las personas a las que tanto daño les había causado cuando se hacía llamar Kylo Ren.

**-Rey…**

Quiso interrumpirla, pero la joven jedi hacía caso omiso, y continuaba planificando en voz alta como tendría lugar el retorno a la Resistencia.

-**Rey, escucha…–** dijo él tomándola de los brazos, suavemente.

Entonces por fin ella centró su atención en él, clavándole sus ojos verdes en los suyos. Ben quería morirse de nuevo. La persona que más quería, estaba a punto de sufrir otra gran decepción en su vida. Hizo una pausa y se retiró un poco, mordiéndose el labio y escogiendo las palabras adecuadas.

**-No puedo volver.**

Rey le miró, con la sonrisa congelada. Pasaron unos segundos, y tras agitar su cabeza como negando la realidad, tomó sus manos y las colocó en el pecho de él.

**-¿Qué dices, Ben?** – preguntó manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Rey apreció los ojos de él, inmóviles sobre ella. No había ni un atisbo de que Ben Solo estuviera bromeando. Lo sabía, porque tenía esa mirada decidida. Esa mirada que él le había regalado en otras ocasiones, cuando le pedía que se uniera a él, y así gobernar juntos la galaxia.

**-Pero yo…-**hizo una pausa y bajó los ojos al suelo. Estaba desencajada.** Yo te he devuelto a la Galaxia. Estás vivo. Conmigo. **

**-Rey** – comenzó él**. ¿Qué futuro me espera en la Resistencia? Tengo tantos enemigos en ella, que no me alcanzaría una vida para nombrarlos. Después del daño causado, no puedo regresar.**

**-Ellos entenderán **– contestó Rey tratando de convencerle. **Cuando les expliquemos lo que pasó…**

**-¿Entenderán?** – preguntó el dejando que un tono sarcástico saliese de su boca**. ¿Tu amigo FN2187 entenderá mi regreso después de haberle rajado la espalda de arriba abajo? **

Rey le miró duramente.

**-Se llama Finn.**

Ben Solo expiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. Aun habiendo regresado al lado luminoso justo antes de morir, seguía sintiendo el empuje de la ira acechándole.

**-Rey. Tu sitio es la Resistencia. Yo no puedo ir contigo, sabes que no.**

Rey se separó de Ben, obligándole a deshacer el agarre. Ben notó como el cuerpo de Rey se tensaba, como su mirada se endurecía y sus labios se transformaban en una delgada línea.

**-Yo arriesgué todo por tí. Dejé a mi familia por ti.**

Ben sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos cuando Rey calificó a la Resistencia como su familia. Hasta ahora, tenía el convencimiento de que en realidad, los únicos que importaban en esta ecuación eran ellos dos. Rey y Ben. Una díada en la Fuerza. El resto de individuos que les rodeaban, para el joven Solo, eran accesorios.

-**Yo no te obligué a venir a buscarme **– murmuró él dejando que las palabras saliesen como cuchillos.

Rey abrió la boca. No se podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

**-¿Ah no?** **Y que se supone que tenía que hacer entonces** – gritó ella. **¿Pasar página y empezar una nueva vida con otra persona?**

**-¡Quizás sí!** – respondió el igualando el tono de voz**. Quizás hubiese sido mejor que te hubieras ido con cualquiera de la Resistencia, ya que ahora podrías ser feliz con tu nueva familia.**

Una bofetada de realidad atravesó a Rey, haciéndola incluso trastabillar. Quiso contener sus lágrimas, pero fue incapaz. Era tanta la tensión de las últimas semanas… Llevaba esperando tanto tiempo encontrarse por fin con Ben. Hablar con él. Disfrutar con él de lo que por separado nunca pudieron…

**-¡Entonces quédate aquí!** – chilló ella, con más rabia de ti. **¡No te necesito!**

**-¡Bien!** – contestó él.

**-¡Bien!**

Rey cerró la puerta de la choza con un gran portazo, haciendo que Ben diera un respingo. Murmuró un improperio y se sentó en la cama mientras se frotaba la cara. Nunca pensó que su vuelta a la vida sería tan difícil. Quería a Rey, pero no podía seguir el camino que ella tenía pensado para ambos. Antes, tenía que expiar todos sus pecados.

Rey estaba furiosa. Se mantenía inmóvil frente al acantilado, observando las olas chocar contra las pequeñas islas que rodeaban Ach To. Habitualmente entrar en un estado contemplativo la ayudaba a soliviantar los pequeños accesos de ira que podía sufrir durante sus horas de estudio, cuando terminaba por rendirse al no encontrar nada que fuese de ayuda para devolver a la vida a un muerto. Ahora, ni siquiera el furioso mar embravecido de la isla conseguía amilanar sus emociones.

Sintió un ruido a su derecha, y tomó su espada láser para apuntar a la fuente de sonido. Era un Porg que la miraba con aquellos ojos negros profundos. A Rey no le hacían especial gracia, pero los toleraba porque cohabitaban en la isla con ella.

Pero entonces sucedió algo. El impulso dentro de ella de utilizar su espada laser para cortar la cabeza de aquel animalejo. No tardó en mucho en satisfacer su deseo, y sin ser plenamente consciente, tras dirigirle una mirada de desprecio, dio un corte certero, y la cabeza del pequeño Porg cayó cauterizada sobre la hierba, al mismo tiempo que se escucha su último chillido.

Ella se quedó inmóvil, observando la sangre brotar del pequeño cuerpecillo, ahora inerte.

Entonces recuperó la consciencia de lo que había hecho. Dejó caer la espada láser al suelo y miró la sangría que acababa de cometer. Una lágrima de incredulidad atravesó su rostro.

Ben Solo estaba observando los Antiguos Jedi cuando sintió una perturbación en la Fuerza. Inconscientemente, dirigió su mirada para la puerta de la cabaña, por donde Rey había salido minutos atrás.

-**Ha habido un nuevo despertar…-**susurró el para sí mismo.


End file.
